Keeping the secret
by Eladriel
Summary: It was just a dream. But he was concerned about his Master, who was on a solo mission at this time. AniObi Slash in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "Keeping the secret!"

**Author**: Caro / Eladriel

**Email**: kathrynjaneway(at)lycos.de

**Category**: Fanfiction

**Genre**: Action/Romance

**Language**: English

**Based** **on**: Star Wars / Movies

**Pairing**: Anakin / Obi-Wan (Slash)

**Disclaimer**: George Lucas

**Parts**: 1

**Chapters:** ?

**Author's Note: **So, here is my second English Star Wars story. I hope you like the first chapter and if I get lots of reviews I'll post the next one soon. ;)

Also I want to thanks starwarsfan12 a lot for being my great beta )

**Beta:** starwarsfan12 (Thanks a lot!)

**Keeping the secret**

**Chapter I**

His eyes filled with tears when he opened the door and saw what was behind it. His friend lay on the floor, arms and legs bound with old, rough rope. His eyes were closed and from this distance he couldn't even see if he was breathing. He just needed a few steps to be at his side. He saw scars, burns, and dried blood on that parts of his Master's skin where his robes were burnt away.

Anakin breathed heavily when he opened his eyes. There were still pictures of an injured Obi-Wan in his mind and he stared into the darkness which surrounded him. His blanket lay on the floor and cold air came through the open window.

It was just a dream. But he was concerned about his Master, who was on a solo mission at this time.

The sun hadn't risen yet but Anakin stood up and went to the kitchen, where he sat down on a cold chair.

He was sure Obi-Wan would call him in the morning to tell him that he was alright. He has done this every morning whenever he has been on solo missions. Anakin didn't know what kind of mission Obi-Wan was doing this time. He just knew that his Master should be back in two days.

"Anakin!" he heard Obi-Wan's voice from somewhere around him.

When he had heard him calling his name yesterday, he thought it was a hallucination.

"Anakin! Help me!" it was just a whisper, but defiantly real.

"Master!" Anakin cried into the dark. "Where are you?" He looked around, waiting for an answer.

"Anakin," the voice was that low that Anakin could barely hear it. It was full of pain and not the strong voice he knew.

Anakin ran through the corridors of the temple to find Master Yoda. He was still wearing his sleeping pants but he didn't care. There weren't many people who were also awake.

He found Yoda with Master Windu.

"What is worrying you, Anakin?" Windu asked.

"It's Master Kenobi," he answered breathlessly. "He's in trouble."

"How do you know that?"

"I had a dream tonight."

"What kind of dream you are talking about?"

"It was a nightmare. Obi-Wan was imprisoned, unconscious. I'm not sure but I think it was that kind of dream I had about my mother before she died."

"We should wait before we start to worry. He will call us in a few hours to give us a report."

"I heard his voice," Anakin whispered. "The first time I thought it was an illusion, but I heard it again and again. He called me. Asked for help. His voice was full of pain. I can feel that he is in danger."

Yoda and Windu looked meaningfully at each other.

"Maybe you're right, Anakin. What you're telling us isn't new. There was a Padawan who called his Master for help over a great distance. We will send someone to search for Master Kenobi if he doesn't call us today."

"Please, send me!"

"You have to stay. You are the only one who can hear him. Nobody knows if Obi-Wan will still be able to find you if you leave."

Anakin nodded. He wasn't happy about the fact that they want to wait. He knew that Obi-Wan was in real danger and they had to do something.

They had to bring him back safe. He had to bring him back safe. He shouldn't have let him leave alone. He should have had taken care of him.

When he was back in his quarters, he went from one door to another. He couldn't stand still.

"Anakin."

"Master," Anakin whispered. "I am here."

"Anakin."

"Where are you? Tell me," tears were running down Anakin's face.

"You have to protect her."

"Who? Master what happened to you?"

"Protect her! Please."

"Obi-Wan!"

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

They asked him the same question again and again.

And every time he answered, he lied but he wished that he could tell them the truth just to make them stop.

"Where is she?" the angry voice sounded in his ear again.

"I don't know," he whispered and waited for the pain to arrive.

He bit his lip not to scream when they hurt him to get the information they needed. But suddenly, they stopped.

"I guess this method will not bring us far," one of them said. "He will die before telling us where she is. Bring me …"

The scene faded to black before Obi-Wan could hear how the sentence ended.

When he woke up again, he lay in the same small room he had been in before they started questioning him.

"Anakin!" he said through the Force. "You must find her. Protect her," he couldn't hear an answer from Anakin. He just hoped that Anakin could hear him. Again, everything faded.

"Who is "she"?" Anakin asked Master Windu. "He told me to protect her. But whom?"

A few hours ago, they discovered that Obi-Wan was captured by some unknown people. Yoda and a few other Jedi Masters were on a rescue mission and Anakin tried to do what his Master wanted from him.

"It's his daughter," Windu answered.

"His daughter?" Anakin couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Yes, his daughter."

"How?" he didn't know what to say.

"She has to be eighteen now."

"But why do I have to protect her? What is so special about her? And where is she? Why didn't Obi-Wan mention her?" there were too many questions in his head.

"Calm down!" Windu said. "Her mother died in childbirth and Obi-Wan was a Jedi. She couldn't live with him. We gave her a secret to keep and sent her to another galaxy in order to keep her safe. It was a long journey but when she was ten, she arrived at her new home. She doesn't know about the secret and only Obi-Wan and Master Yoda know the exact place she lives at the moment."

"What secret?"

"I can't tell you. It's too dangerous."

"But how could Obi-Wan make his daughter keep the secret if it's so dangerous?"

"He knew how important this was."

"Did he never want to see her?"

"He got special technical equipment to see her."

"But how could I protect her if she lives that far away?"

"We have new secret transporters that you can use. But if you agree to this mission, you have to promise to say nothing about it. Not a word to anybody. And you must keep her alive and safe. If she gets captured …"

"Then what?"

"I can't tell you. Not yet."

When Obi-Wan woke up again, he heard some voices on the other side of the door.

"We will pay you well!" a strange voice said.

"But we need him alive and healthy!"

"You'll get what you ask for, just tell me who it is and where I can find him."

The voices were low and Obi-Wan had to concentrate to understand them. But it was quiet now.

"Skywalker! I'll get him for you!"

"Sshhh. Don't be so loud!"

Obi-Wan was shocked when he heard Anakin's name.

What did they want from him? He had never told him about her.

He tried to reach Anakin through the Force, but he couldn't find him. Anakin must have left to do what he wanted from him.

He could just hope that Anakin was careful.


End file.
